buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Dares You, Part Two
is the twelfth issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis Buffy and her crew are on the cusp of some monumental relationship stuff, but entanglements are waylaid when they're forced to fight a new evil and the flesh homunculi he creates...http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/26-420/ Continuity *Buffy and Spike recalls their relationship before he had a soul, which began in "Smashed" and ended in "As You Were". *Spike reveals to be aware of Xander and Buffy's conversation in Retreat, Part Three, and her sexual encounter with Satsu ("Wolves at the Gate"). *Spike mentions Angel working as a private investigator, and his sexual encounter with Buffy in Twilight, Part Three. *Buffy recalls her time as a Doublemeat Palace employee. *Buffy and Spike, knocking the walls in Xander and Spike's apartment, mirrors their first night in "Smashed". *Giles, Xander, and Dawn play Pimp Slap IV, the same game as in "New Rules". *Buffy and Spike have sex for the first time since "As You Were", being their first time after he got his soul ("Grave"). The two were last seen together as so in Buffy's imagination in Last Gleaming, and had they slept together in "Chosen". *Spike admits to himself being "afraid of falling asleep 'cause Buffy might not be here when you wake". Buffy herself had suffered of such situation with Angel ("Innocence") and Parer ("The Harsh Light of Day"). Riley was the first to be on her side ("The I in Team"), followed by Spike ("Wrecked"), though still an evil creature and having a troublesome relationship with Buffy. *While Buffy is sleeping, Spike says "Nothin' could ruin this", reminiscent to Buffy and Angel's dialog in bedroom in "I Will Remember You". * Spike's nightmare in which he feeds on a couple is reminiscent of Angel's nightmares in "Somnambulist". Both ensouled and working on the good side, they are haunted by visions of been turning back to their latent evil, sadistic and bloodthirsty selves. Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Spike *Xander Harris *Andrew Wells *Willow Rosenberg *Dawn Summers *Rupert Giles *Clive *Julie *The Sculptor *Angel *Satsu *Drusilla *Harmony Kendall Organization and Titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Witch *Doublemeat Palace Species *Human *Vampire *Demon Locations *San Francisco, USA **Xander and Spike's apartment **Buffy, Willow, and Dawn's apartment **Natural Meat Co., South of Market *Tibet Weapons and Objects * Scythe * Pimp Slap IV Death Count * The Sculptor's homunculi, by the Scooby Gang. * Unidentified couple, by Archaeus. Behind the Scenes Trivia *The tile "Love Dares You" is based on a verse from Queen and David Bowie's song "Under Pressure". Collections *"Love Dares You" Pop Culture References * Andrew compares his abilities to Superman. * Andrew mentions [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Friends Super Friends]. * Dawn mentions the TV series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three%27s_Company Three's Company]. * Xander mentions the role-playing game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dungeons_%26_Dragons Dungeons & Dragons]. Gallery Cover Artwork BuffyS10-12-coverart1.jpg| Steve Morris main cover BUFFYS10-12-VARIANT-coverart.jpg| Rebekah Isaacs variant Preview Buffys10n12p1.jpg Buffys10n12p2.jpg Buffys10n12p3.jpg Quotes References nl:Love Dares You, Deel Twee Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Ten